


Stay By Me

by Sesshin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Birthright Route, Chapter 20 Birthright, F/M, I rarely write straight smut but whoo boy this one posessed me until I did, Saizo and Azura are the main relationship, Saizo finally snaps crackles and pops, Saizo is emotionally constipated someone help him, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anger issues, emotional breakdowns, rice crispies, the only two things I write apparently, the others are SUPER background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesshin/pseuds/Sesshin
Summary: The aftermath of Chapter 20. Saizo loses control upon seeing his wife, Azura, nearly die from her song.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Saizo, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Suzukaze | Kaze, Rinkah/Ryoma (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 6





	Stay By Me

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOI I am back again with hastily written smut and angst! No beta we die like men.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! I might write more, I don't know but don't hold your breath.

Sheathing his shuriken, Saizo grimaced as he took a deep breath, the last of the faceless having finally fallen, landing face first into a steaming puddle of bile, before disintegrating into nothingness. The acrid scent permeated everything, seeping into his skin and his clothing, convincing him he’d likely need a whole new outfit before the day was over. Scanning over the crowd of the party, he began his regular post-battle ritual of counting heads, making sure everyone was accounted for. He saw his sons, Asugi, and Shigure together, Asugi looking forlorn at a bag of dissolving candy that had been knocked from his hip in battle, his younger brother doing his best to console the sweets addict. 

Next he spotted his own brother, Kaze, tending to Corrin, his wife, as well as their two brats, Kana, and Midori. The children looked no worse for wear, thrilled even, no doubt thanks to their draconic lineage, and Kaze seemed well enough, though he seemed to grimace whenever he needed to put weight on his left side. Saizo made a mental note to chastise him about it later, assuming Kaze would, predictably, ignore going to a healer. 

His Liege, Ryoma, spotted him before Saizo had the chance to, and began walking towards him, looking the picture of health, save for some burn spots on the cloth parts of his outfit.

“Are you well Saizo?” He asked, ever the considerate one.

“Of course my lord, everything went as planned.” He said plainly, blinking curiously as Ryoma barked out a laugh.

“Getting locked into an ancient undead dragon's stomach, is going as planned?” He asks, seeming to be in disbelief. Saizo merely shrugged. When he’d heard they’d be going into a Fort that was made from the bones of an ancient beast, he’d immediately prepared for every eventuality, including, and not limited to, it coming alive somehow. 

“Prepare for everything my lord, this is what I have learned.” He said with a confirming nod, as Ryoma just shook his head, still smiling. 

“This does not surprise me at all. Nonetheless, I am glad we all made out alright.”

Saizo nodded, looking around, thankful the rest of the Hoshidian royalty remained unharmed, before his eyes finally, thankfully, landed upon his wife, who’d made her way over to Corrin. Ryoma followed Saizo's line of sight, before chuckling, 

“Go on, we’re all fine here.” was all Saizo needed before bowing, and vanishing into thin air, reappearing beside Azura, as Kaze pulled Corrin out of the way, having sensed his brother's approach. 

“Saizo!” Azura exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a tight, but brief embrace, one he returned, unable to keep the tips of his ears from turning red, even after all their time together.

“You are well?” He stated rather than asked, looking her over, before his eyes narrowed at the burn marks on her exposed feet and ankles. He’d never understand why she, or Corrin for that matter, had an objection to footwear. Without hesitation, he moved, effortlessly scooping her up into his arms, blatantly ignoring her squeal and sounds of protest as well as the obnoxious whistles and jeers from their companions. Pooling her long hair onto her lap to keep it from dragging, Saizo looked to Corrin, an unspoken demand that Corrin thankfully caught onto quickly, as she pulled a Recovery Stave free from her hip. After a moment a white, warm light flashed from the stave, healing up the blisters and burnt skin, causing Azura to sigh in relief.

“Th-thank you, both...I’d planned on getting them looked at, once we got out of here.” She said with a bit of a huff, staring up at her husband, who’d yet to set her back down, simply raising an eyebrow as though he wasn’t sure if he believed her or not. Puffing her cheeks a bit, she could see Saizo smile behind his mask, the skin around his eyes crinkling just slightly, before, gently, he lowered her back down. 

“Get a room, sheesh!” He heard their eldest jeer at him with a laugh, causing Corrin to laugh, and Kaze to, poorly, hide a snicker at his brother's predicament. Turning over his shoulder to level a heated glare at the boy, Saizo growled, before turning back to Azura as she set a hand on his chest.

“Relax beloved, he is just having fun.”

Saizo grumbled something under his breath she couldn’t quite catch, before silencing as Ryoma, Rinkah, and their son, Shiro, came into view from his left.

“While I am glad the mood is lightening up, we still face the issue of how we are going to get out of here.” His words heavy and somber, as he looked around their party, grimacing at the sight of the walls and ruins shifting as though the beast was breathing. Saizo was of the mind to just continue hacking at the walls, surely they would give. His wife and sister in law though, seemed to have different ideas.

"Azura, will your song help us now that the faceless are gone?" He felt his body tense up at the suggestion, knowing full well what the blasted song did to her body. He opened his mouth to object, but before he could, Azura nodded to his dismay.

"I...I think so…" She said softly, Saizo feeling the blood drain from his face, thankful only that Corrin didn't look incredibly thrilled with the idea either.

"Will...will you be alright though?" Corrin asks, worrying lacing her voice as her face contorts to match it. Azura simply smiles and nods, Saizo feeling his heart drop further as she just nods, before closing her eyes.

_ “You are the Ocean's gray waves...destined to seek, life beyond, the shore, just out of reach…” _

Saizo felt his blood run cold as his wife's voice filled the damp, acrid air of Fort Dragonfall. He could only pray to the Goddess that it wouldn't be like the last time she'd done this, knowing all too well how futile a prayer it was.

_ "Yet, the waters, ever change, flowing like time. The path is, yours to climb…" _

The party was silent as Azura finished her melody, the pendant around her neck lighting up the otherwise darkened fort, before the ground began shifting. Saizos eyes darted around, watching as the walls that had been moving as though they were breathing, finally come back to a standstill, the very air shifting around them, going back to feeling lifeless.

"It's working...the walls are going back to normal. Let's work quickly, now!" He heard Corrin shout as she threw herself at the wall with her Yato, and soon enough the party all began attacking alongside her, determined to free themselves of the once dead again corpse. It wasn't long before, thanks to their combined efforts, a massive chunk of the wall crumbled to the ground around them, sunlight filtering in. Saizo never took his eyes off of his wife however, who looked as though she was in great pain, doing her best to hide it as she ran out, Saizo staying behind to ensure everyone else escaped, before he too climbed through the hole.

"...imagining things. I'm fine. Let's just get moving!" He heard his wife all but shout, voice clipped, as she failed to sound carefree.

"Very well. Come on, everyone. Let's— Wait, Azura...what's happening?!" Saizo felt his heart nearly stop as he shoved through the crowd that had gathered around Corrin and his wife, before his eyes widened.

There lay Azura, his wife, the mother of his children, his whole _world_ , spasming in agony on the ground, desperately trying to keep a very alarmed Corrin back. She was covered in ethereal blue patches that seemed to glow and fade, as what looked like dust seemed to fly off of her. His brain went into autopilot then, not caring about Azura's pleas for him, everyone to stay back, as another spasm tore through her, pulling a shrill scream of agony through her that pierced through Saizo's heart. 

Dropping down to his knees before her, uncaring of who saw, he gripped her face in his hands, distantly hearing the panicked voice of their son, Asugi, as he too rushed forward. Shigure no doubt knew what was happening, but his brother was clueless to his mother's plight. 

Curling around her, he held her close to his body, heart frantically beating as he swore he could physically feel her slipping away from him.

"Stay with me, goddess  _ please _ !" He begged, watching as her body contorted in his arms, pain over taking her once more.

"Dad what the fuck is happening!?" He heard Asugi exclaim, sounding more like he did when he was 5 rather than an almost grown young man. Saizo opened his mouth to speak, any words or explanation dying on his tongue as he realized he had no answer. 

Azura violently trembled in his arms, feeling weaker and almost lighter than she'd ever seemed before. He couldn't lose her. Not like this, not ever! He didn't know what he would do, couldn't even begin to think like that before his mind would put up walls.

He saw his son drop on the other side of his mother, scrambling and looking so lost and afraid, tears welling up in his eyes as he begged her not to leave him.

" _ A-ahh! _ H-hush now sweetheart...th-this wi- _ AH _ ...will pass...I-" she paused to grimace as another wave, thankfully weaker this time, ran through her.

"I'll be fine...eventually." she rasped out with a weak smile, her hand trembling as she cupped Asugi’s wet cheek, wiping away at the tears that had begun falling.

It was nearly 5 minutes, the longest of Saizo's life, before the strange blue patches finally began to fade, and Azura's breathing began to return to normal. Where there had been nothing but cold dread, was soon replaced at burning, inferno of fury, made all the more worse as Corrin spoke up.

"Azura. It's time you told me the truth about your song."

Saizo felt something in him snap at that, going stiff as he felt Azura push herself up and out of his hold, unstable on her feet, only not falling thanks to Asugi, who seemed glued to her. Saizo didn't move as he heard his wife and Corrin go back and forth before he pushed himself up, not noticing the way his brother had been watching him like a hawk, and began moving as well. 

Hands trembling, and heart pounding, Saizo stalked towards Corrin, who didn’t seem to notice, until his booming voice cut through whatever she and his wife were saying.

**"YOU!"**

He saw Corrin jump, her ruby colored eyes wide as she noticed how close he'd gotten in such a short time. A nasty, furious part of his brain reminded him that he could have killed her then and there and no one could have stopped him.

"When will it be enough!? How many of our people will you let die from causes that are your fault, and yours alone!?" He shouted, seething with rage as she scrambled for an excuse.

"S-Saizo this isnt C-Corrins-" he heard his wife start, before nearly snarling out a **"Don't!"** As she set a hand on his arm. By the time he looked back at Corrin, he was met instead with the cold, piercing purple eyes of his brother, his form stiff, and ready for combat. The siblings said nothing, the tension thick and palpable as they stared each other down, the clamor of their group having died down to silence as they watched the duo with baited breath.

It was Kaze who spoke first, his voice eerily calm, but no less hard edged.

" _ I think you should leave brother _ . Clear your head." He said stiffly, Saizo not missing the way his hand had moved to the kunai pouch on his hip. Saizo felt his jaw creak under the pressure he was tensing at, opening his mouth to speak, before swearing in their native tongue, and pushing past his wife and son, heading towards the darkened forest they had emerged from hours prior. He didn’t notice, or frankly, didn’t care that his wife had started to run after him, only to be stopped by Ryoma, his ears twitching as he picked up the fading speech.

“Let him go, he’ll be back, he just needs some time…”

\-----

It was near nightfall by the time Saizo made his way back to the camp they’d set up near the base of the hill that Fort Dragonfall. He adjusted the boar he’d hunted down on his shoulder, which was absolutely  _ NOT _ an apology for any wrong they thought he may or may not have done, but he wasn’t about to just storm off angrily, and not come back with something. It wasn’t his way. He said nothing at the few that dared to speak to him, welcoming him back with wary eyes, looking at him as though he was a feral beast who may bolt at any provocation. He did however incline his head in a bow whenever he passed the royal family, and had he been in a right state of mind, he might have almost felt saddened by the fact that Lady Sakura was back to looking at him like he’d sooner snap her neck than be near her.

Depositing the boar amongst the pile of rabbits and squirrels that others had no doubt scavenged, Saizo said little to the quartermaster, who nodded his thanks, promising Saizo the first bowl of stew. Grunting in response, Saizo looked around the encampment, doing his mental headcount that had been ingrained in him since he’d been assigned as Lord Ryoma's retainer when he was younger. Spying his liege, wife, and son, Saizo nodded, having already accounted for Lady Hinoka and Sakura. Takumi, no doubt, was also out hunting, so he wasn’t as concerned, though he made a mental note to check in before he retired for the night. He couldn’t bring himself to be bothered that he hadn’t seen his brother, or Corrin, having no doubt that they were in her tent, or with one of their children.

“Uncle Saizo!” He heard, before a young Kana threw himself at Saizo, the ninja just barely reigning in the impulse to disarm his assailant, instead, side stepping the boy with an annoyed exhale. 

“Kana, we have been over this, you must not act like that around people like myself, or Kagero. You will get hurt one day, and it will be no one's fault but your own.” He said sternly, blind eye twitching as the boy seemed completely unfazed, just grinning up at him, not looking the least bit apologetic.

“I know I know! Don’t worry, I’ll be careful!” The boy said with a giggle, looking up at him with big purple eyes. Saizo was unamused, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What is it you want boy?” He asked, already exhausted by the child's seemingly endless energy. Kana just kept grinning, bouncing on his toes, unable to stay still for any amount of time. 

“I came to tell you that papa said he wants to talk to you. He said that if I saw you before he did, to tell you to come straight to his tent right away!” Kana finished with an enthusiastic nod, his shaggy mop of olive green hair bouncing along. Saizo felt the muscles in his back tense, rolling a shoulder as he spoke.

“Tell your father if he wants to talk to me, he can do so to my face, and not send his spawn to fetch me.” He said dismissively, walking around Kana who just gave a little salute, before disappearing, no doubt to do just that. Saizo had begun walking towards the training grounds, before promptly turning on his heel when he saw both of his boys there. He wasn’t avoiding them, what a preposterous notion! He simply did not have the mental capacity to deal with either of them at the moment, having no doubt that Asugi would needle him carelessly about his outburst earlier. Instead, Saizo busied himself helping Caeldori with inventory. More than once he found himself wondering why he couldn’t have been blessed with such a studious child, the young girl behaving far better than either of his boys ever did. He loved them both dearly, that wasn’t a question, however they grated on his patience constantly.

Between the two redheads, they made quick work, too quick as far as Saizo was concerned, of the task at hand, and he found himself antsy, determined to busy himself before the sun fully set. He was absolutely not avoiding going home, and would vehemently deny any such notion, and so he found himself polishing swords and axes well into the early evening. He apparently was either taking too long, or not doing it correctly, because he found himself getting shooed out by Hana, who lamented over having to start all over. Saizo left with a huff, but didn’t argue, knowing his head wasn’t exactly where he’d hoped it would be back to by now. 

Looking back towards the tent he and his wife shared, he could feel the emotions from that morning resurfacing with a vengeance, anger and fear feeling as though they were smothering him as he began his walk there, mentally rehearsing a dozen and a half conversations that could be had. Exhaling through his nose, he stepped through the threshold, ignoring the way his heart clenched upon seeing his wife sitting on their bed, looking no less exhausted than she did earlier. Her head jerked up when she saw him enter, getting up and walking to where he stood, as he began to undo the various latches on his clothing.

"...Beloved...please, talk to me...." Azura whispered, eyes pleading as she looked up at him, her fingers twitching to reach out to him. Saizo said nothing, merely continued to slip out of his armor, fighting to hide the way his fingers trembled. Azura's soft gasp filled the tense quiet as numerous bruises and lacerations were uncovered, most clearly fresh, no more than a few hours old. Her voice more rushed when she spoke next, panic lacing her words,

"O-oh goddess! What happened!? I-I'll fetch a healer-" she started to say, taking a step towards the opening, before Saizo's stern, and angry tone caused her to still.

"You will do no such thing. I will be fine." He bit out, harsher than he had intended, but meaning it nonetheless. Azura sputtered, eyes roaming over his battered form, before settling back up to his face, startled by the rage she saw there.

"S-Saizo! You need a healer! What if you had died-!" She started to say, before being cut off again, Saizo much angrier this time as he crowded her. She could see the muscles taught and tense in his shoulders, his body resembling a too tight bowstring ready to snap at any moment.

"Like you nearly did earlier today!?" He all but barked out, voice loud in the cramped quarters, startling Azura into taking a step back. She'd seen him angry before, raging even at the pranks their eldest son, Asugi liked to pull, but she'd never seen him that upset, and never at her. Saizo closed the gap between them, continuing forward as Azura continued stepping back, until her eyes widened at the feeling of a wall against her back.

"You **_dare_** chastise me for being reckless when I nearly had to watch you, _literally_ , fall apart in my hands!?" He shouted, and Azura felt her heart pounding in her chest, unable to stamp down the fear she knew was coursing through her. She barely breathed as Saizo continued his tirade, voice shaking with pure, raw anguish and anger. She could see moisture welling up in the corners of his eyes, as his voice began to crack.

"Do you have  **ANY** idea what that felt like!? Having to watch you, hear you,  **_FEEL YOU_ ** , begin to die in my arms!? What it was like to hear our children panic, and plead for you to stay!? For-" he was forced to pause as an angry, choked sob escaped him, his whole being trembling as he all but collapsed into her, fingers digging into her shoulders, no doubt bruising her delicate form. 

Azura's eyes widened as her whole body tensed. Shed never seen her husband this vulnerable, this pained, that  _ emotional _ before, and to know it was her doing, broke her heart. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him close as he shook hard, burying his face into her shoulder to try and muffle his sobbing. Threading a still bruised hand into his hair, she stroked gently, scratching her nails tenderly against his scalp as she fought to keep her own voice steady.

"I...I am so sorry I've hurt you like this. Hurt our boys like this. I wouldn't have endangered myself if I didn't think it absolutely necessary, please know that beloved. I would never willingly leave you three." She paused to smile softly, pressing a kiss above his ear. "I'm not sure the kids wouldnt drive you absolutely insane if I wasn't around anyway." 

She felt him huff against her shoulder, before pulling back and pawing at his face. His eye was red and puffy, his face flushed as he took a watery breath. She watched as he opened his mouth, no doubt to apologize for his outburst and so she leaned up, silencing him with a tender kiss. She felt him relax minutely into her, prying his hands away from her shoulders to set the along either side of her trim waist.

Pulling back from the chaste kiss, Saizo leaned his forehead into hers, closing his eyes, his breathing almost completely under control once more.

"Are you alright beloved?" She asked softly, still threading her fingers through his unkempt red hair. She felt rather than saw him shake his head against hers, giving a tired sigh.

"...No, but I will be, once this is all over." He spoke, voice gruff and scratchy from his breakdown. A small sigh escaped him as he felt her nails along his scalp, almost content to stay like this forever, damn the war, and damn Corrin. He felt his jaw tense at the thought of the silver haired princess, who seemed all too eager to throw away everything that pieced his fractured world together.

"Saizo...come back to me..." he heard his wife say, sounding just a bit pained as he realized he'd been gripping her too tightly. Swearing under his breath, he dropped his hands, eyes darting over the clear finger shaped bruises forming not only on the skin of her hips, but her arms as well. His body sagged with the knowledge that in his rage he'd hurt her, feeling shame boil inside of him. 

Sensing her husband's turmoil, Azura brought the hand in his hair down to cup his cheek, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the stubble that only she was ever privy to see. 

"You've beat yourself up enough tonight." She said softly, her free hand seeking out his right as he brought his left up to cover the hand on his cheek.

"You are too good to me." He huffed out, pressing a kiss to the underside of her delicate wrist, squeezing the hand entwined with his. He could feel his body relax as she let out a light peal of laughter, "Nonsense, It's you who takes far too good a care of me." She hummed, thankful to any and all Gods that the tense moment seemed to have passed. She felt Saizo smirk against her hand, before being tugged flush against him, the hand that was on hers now moving to cup the back of her head, drawing a soft gasp from her. 

"Allow me to take care of you then my love." He mused aloud, before claiming her lips with his own in a hungry, yet tender kiss. She squeaked in surprise, melting into him with a pleased sigh, her eyes falling closed as she let him take the lead. 

Feeling his leg slot between hers, his strong thigh pressing into her core caused her to gasp out a strangled moan, breaking their kiss in surprise at his boldness. Undeterred, Saizo moved to kiss along the column of her throat, delighting in her small noises of pleasure as he grazed his teeth against the point below her jaw. Removing his hand from hers, he dragged it along her outer thigh, slipping beneath the thin nightdress she wore, palming her ass as he bit down where her neck met her shoulder, drawing a sharp, pleasured cry from her, that she attempted to muffle by stuffing a knuckle between her teeth. 

She felt Saizo growl against her skin at that, moving his hand from her hair as he pulled back to level a squint at her. 

"None of that. I want to hear you." He spoke, using his hands to scoop her by the rear, ignoring her squeal as she scrambled for his shoulders in surprise. Carrying her to their bed, he laid her down, claiming her lips once more, in a much hungrier kiss, nipping at her lip as he slotted himself between her legs. Moaning softly at his passion, she arched her body into him as she felt his straining erection press against her barely clothed core, pulling a shiver from him at the feel of her warmth. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as he ground down into her, her lips parting to allow him access, mewling as she felt his tongue dance along hers. 

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Saizo pulled back, panting softly, he briefly wondered if she could hear his heart thundering in his chest. Using his hands to hike up her dress, he lifted her effortlessly to push the thin fabric up to pool beneath her breasts. Pausing to admire the expanse of beautiful skin beneath him, he ran his calloused fingers over the silver marks that streaked up her stomach from when she was carrying his children. The marks of a warrior who'd endured creating and carrying a life. His eyes darted up to her face, feeling her squirm under his attention to her stretch marks, Saizo knowing she was self conscious of them. Not breaking his gaze from hers, he leaned down, pressing a loving kiss to each one of them, trying to convey his devotion and appreciation for giving him two healthy, beautiful boys.

"I will never get over how beautiful you are Azura." He breathed out against her stomach, pulling back only once he'd given each stretch on her skin attention. 

"Goddess, Saizo..." she whispered, watching him as he all but worshiped her, his eye no longer radiating anger and pain, but nothing more than love and awe now. Her face was burning, and her breathing was quick. She'd never get used to this, no matter how often he did it. She feared distantly she'd grow lightheaded as her breathing sped even more at the slight, but very real smile that spread across his face, before he disappeared from her sight as he dropped to his knees between her spread legs. 

Arching off the bed, she gave a startled cry as she felt him press a kiss to the apex of her sex, holding her thighs apart as she spasmed in shock.

"S-Saizo!" She gasped as he repeated the action, before taking her clit between his lips, flattening his tongue against the nub, Azura nearly squealing as he did. He took his time running his tongue over and around the nub, letting his eyes fall closed as he took in her scent and taste, groaning against her as she cried out his name, tangling her hand once more in his hair. Tugging her closer to him by her thighs he flicked his tongue quicker, hungrier as she thrashed around him, clawing at his scalp, desperate for more of his touch. Her moans picked up sharply as he slid a finger over her entrance, his cock throbbing as he felt how ready she already was for him. He teased her entrance, gently rubbing and prodding her soaked slit before slipping a finger inside her heat, groaning in anticipation as he rubbed along her inner walls. Azura spasmed above him, her thighs quivering as she used the hand not in his hair to palm her breasts through her night dress, mewling as she grazed over her nipple.

Knowing his wife well enough to know what she was doing, he growled hungrily around her clit, before slipping another finger inside her, stretching her open. Feeling her thighs tremble and spasm around his head, he knew she was getting close to her peak. Pressing a final kiss to clit, he pulled his fingers free of her cunt, running his tongue over them as he savored her taste, palming his clothed length with his other hand, releasing a shaky moan

Azura groaned as she watched him, leaning up on her elbows as she fought to get her breathing under control. Lips parted, and face flushed Azura shivered as Saizo stood up, undoing his belt and stepping out of his breeches, cock red and throbbing, aching to be touched. Licking her lips, Azura moves to sit up on her knees, going to wrap a hand around his length, before she was stopped, her hand gently, but firmly grasped by Saizos, who shook his head. "Tonight is about you." He said determinedly, gently pressing her to lay on her back, moving her hair out of the way for her as she did.

Hovering over her, he captured her lips in a slower, but no less passionate kiss, moving to lean onto his forearms, one on either side of her face as he pressed himself flush against her, trapping his cock between their stomachs, shivering at the friction that produced. He nipped her bottom lip, humming in approval when she acquiesced, trailing his tongue along hers, relishing her taste. He stayed like that for how long he wasn’t quite sure, only pulling back to breathe as a thin trail of saliva connected them. Azura's face was flushed a beautiful, rosy pink, her beautiful blue eyes more black than blue at that moment, little more than a ring of blue. He’d never understand what he’d done in life to deserve his flawless angel, moving to stroke her cheek as he got lost in her eyes.

“I love you, so much.” He breathed out, heart hammering in his chest as he watched the flush deepen across her cheeks, Azura smiling shyly. She mirrored his action once more, moving to cup his cheek, opposite to the one he was.

“And I love you beloved.” She whispered, almost reverently, leaning up to press a tender, chaste kiss against his lips.

“Make love to me Saizo.”

Saizo heard his breath catch, just nodding as he didn’t trust himself to speak. Shifting to prop his weight onto just one arm, he adjusted to grasp his length, rubbing the leaking head against her clit, delighting in the way she shivered beneath him, before gasping as she felt his cock slowly slide inside of her. Saizo groaned deep in his chest at her tight heat around him, dropping his forehead to hers as he slowly sheathed inside her, panting hard as it took all of his focus to stay still, giving her time to adjust to him. He didn’t dare move, focusing on his breathing before he began to feel her shift impatiently beneath him.

“S-Saizo...please…!” She rasped out, arching up into him, drawing a grunt from him as she tightened around his cock. Slowly rocking his hips, he began grinding into her, taking his time as fought to not lose himself to the delicious friction and heat. He felt her nails claw at his shoulders as he kept his pace slow, yet powerful, sliding her further up the bed as her high pitched moans filled their tent. He felt his cock throb with every whimper, moan, and gasp she gave, pressing up into him as he filled her so fully, as though she might burst. His name became a mantra on her lips as he snapped his hips faster against hers, letting himself get lost to the sweet pleasure, dropping his head to attack her neck, sucking dark marks along her pulse and down to her shoulder, nipping and kissing to distract himself from the building heat in his stomach, knowing he was approaching his end. 

Azura's moans quickly became more frantic and desperate, no longer coherent as she clung to her husband, her voice cracking as he slid a hand between the sweat slicked bodies, thumb circling her clit. His breathing was heavy, and his thrusts became erratic as he struggled to hold himself from the edge, determined to bring his wife there first. He trailed his tongue along the shell of her ear, gently nipping, before whispering,

“Come for me.” was all it took before Azura saw stars behind her eyelids, body spasming as she climaxed, head thrown back with a hoarse cry of his name, and he tumbled over after her, her walls clamping around him like a vice as his his hips snapped against hers, his vision whiting out as he came with a startled gasp. His vision didn’t return for several seconds, every nerve in his body alight with a wash of pleasure, only coming back around as he felt something prodding against his side.

“C-can...Saizo, beloved-” He heard Azura start to say, before he quickly lifted himself off of where he’d collapsed on top of her, his orgasm having robbed him of any thought to try and roll off of her. His breathing labored, and his vision still swimming, he muttered a slightly slurred apology, adjusting to flop on the bed beside her, eyes fluttering shut at the feel of the cool sheets against his too hot skin. Neither moved for several minutes as they worked to get their breathing back under control, Azura speaking first, her voice hoarse.

“Th-that...wow…” Was all she said, sounding euphoric and absolutely drained. Saizo simply grunted in response, moving to lay on his side, opening his arms for her as she snuggled into his chest. Saizo stroked his fingers through her hair, that would no doubt be tangled to all hell tomorrow, a happy rumble in his chest as he closed his eyes.

“Hey mom have you seen my pa-hOLY SHIT MY EYES!” they heard Asugi wail dramatically, Saizos eyes cracking open in annoyance, while Azura frantically tried to cover herself. Saizo didn’t bother, rather sitting up with an annoyed grunt.

“I told you to start knocking brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> OvO Oh boi, Asugi knock ffs wyd boi?!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
